1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an album creating apparatus, an album creating method, and an album creating program. More particularly, the present invention relates to an album creating apparatus, an album creating method, and an album creating program for adding a color suitable for a captured image to a portion except the captured image in an album.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a method for selecting a desired template from templates made by changing a previously stored design in incremental steps to insert a captured image into the desired template is proposed as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-049924. Moreover, a method for previously storing a template and an image processing method corresponding to the template to perform the image processing on a captured image when inserting the captured image into the template is proposed as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-051206.
However, in the invention described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-049924, since only the template previously stored can be used to create an album, it is not possible to automatically create an album in which a color scheme suitable for a captured image is performed on a portion except the captured image. Moreover, in the invention described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-051206, since the contents of image processing are previously determined for each template, it is not possible to perform an image processing based on a place in which a captured image is taken and automatically create an album in which a color scheme suitable for the place on which the captured image is taken is performed on a portion except the captured image.